Loony Love
by Ingy
Summary: -OotP spoilers- Luna Lovegood has also feelings, although not many people know. Behind her attitude lies something else... Also feelings for some guy called Ronald Weasley. If you like Cho Chang, you shouldn't read this fic :P Please RR! No couples yet...
1. Evil Head Girls and Ignoring Prefects

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, in any way…**

**Author's note: **Hi! I just felt like writing a Luna Lovegood fic... She's just not so much mentioned, right? But she's my fave character so ...wahoo! Enjoy... And please review! =)

"Loony!" She woke up as someone threw a book at her. _So that's where it went, she thought. "You shouldn't leave your books lying around like that, you know."_

Luna looked up slowly. Cho Chang were standing ahead of her, her hands on her hips. "Why are you in the fifth years' dorm?" Luna asked in her normal, dreamy way. Cho just rolled her eyes, shaking her wavy, black, shiny hair (Luna thought it was on purpose) and replied to her:

"Well, as you may know, I _am _Head Girl after all. I have the right to go through _everyone's dorm. And – well, I found your book in the er – bathroom. You shouldn't leave it there you know." _

"Okay," Luna said absent-mindedly, gritting her teeth. "It must have been the evil spirits cursing me because I got only an A on my Arithmancy homework." She stared at Cho without blinking. Cho looked at her as though she was mad. Well, - Cho mostly thought Luna was mad, everyone did. So it wasn't a crime. Cho followed the stream, so thinking Luna was sane would leave her friendless.

"Okaaay," Cho said with a 'gee-she-is-so-stupid' – look on her face. "Well, remember not to get a bad grade again, so the _evil spirits won't take your books away." And with a look in disgust on Luna's Butterbeer-cork necklace and matching earrings, she walked out of the common room. Luna could hear her scream something that sounded like "Michael!". He was the ex boyfriend of her best friend Ginny – Luna doubted that she was Ginny's best friend, but Ginny was surely _her _best friend. She was always nice to her._

Luna got out of her bed with a yawn. She stroke her long, dirty-blond hair backwards, then she put on some earrings; they were a shrieking orange and pink colour, formed like a Yin-Yan symbol. She had got them from her father; he had got them through The Quibbler. Luna _loved _The Quibbler, and read it every other week, when it came out. She put on her robes with the Ravenclaw symbol on, and the butterbeer-cork necklace. To bring her luck. She made her hair into two messy braids, then rushed down to The Great Hall.

"Hello, Padma," Luna said friendly to the sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Oh, hi," Padma said awkwardly. "Woops, my classes start in a second. Gotta go, seeya later Loony. I mean Luna. Sorry." Padma didn't look that much like she was sorry. Luna noticed that she didn't walk towards the corridors, but she rushed to catch up with Michael Corner and Cho Chang the Head Girl.

"Weren't you eating?" Luna could hear Cho say. Her loud, high pitched voice were easy to hear in The Great Hall.

"I _was._" Luna were listening carefully; Padma had a much deeper, lower voice than Cho. "But Loony wanted to have a chat." She linked her arm into Cho's, whose arm was linked into Michael's. Cho laughed.

"Oh, Loony. Someone had apparently stolen her book some days ago – but she thought it was evil spirits!" Cho and Michael shrieked with laughter, but Padma's laughter sounded a little more forced. Cho was of course laughing loudest.

Luna sighed. She _knew _that people stole her stuff. But she liked people to think that she was a mindless girl, who believed in weird things. She _did _believe in weird things, but not that weird. But obviously, people thought she was so stupid. Or out-there. In four years, well over four years, people had been thinking that of her. And she who had thought that Padma liked her. Her eyes went over to the Gryffindor table. She liked the Gryffindors. She saw Ginny, who was chatting to Emaline Conrad, another fifth year Gryffindor. Next to her she saw Harry, and she smiled. Harry Potter. He was also nice to her. Then her eyes wandered over to Hermione Granger...

Luna did not really like Hermione Granger. She had never done, since the first time she met her. That was in her fourth year. Hermione had talked down on The Quibbler. She obviously thought that she was mad... 

Next to Hermione, she saw... Ron Weasley. _Ronald, Luna thought, and felt her heart speed up. She was, well – madly in love with him. He was good-looking, he was nice, and funny. Luna thought he was absolutely hilarious. She had fancied him since fourth year, also since she met him in the Hogwarts' Express. She did not intend to tell him, though, besides he was lost in his conversation with Hermione. She was lost in her thoughts (as she usually was) when someone spoke to her._

"Hi, Luna." Luna got frightened. Oh. It was just Ginny.

"Hello, Ginny," she replied. "How are you?"

"Oh, just fine, you know." Ginny glanced over at Michael Corner and Cho having a deep talk. "I broke up with Dean." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that is probably for your best you know," Luna said dreamily, "you could see he doesn't wash his hair properly." She stared at Ginny.

"No, actually no ...I saw him with Lavender behind the greenhouses."

"...Oh," Luna said thoughtfully. "Well, you could see he was doing that too."

Ginny started giggling. "I suppose you're right." Then she looked at Michael Corner again. And sighed. Heavily. She had a sad look on her face.

"I still like Michael," she said shortly. "I wish he didn't like his house better than me."

"If you like Michael, that's okay." Luna stared at Michael and Cho. "But I have a sneaky feeling that he fancies Cho. This might be a shock for you."

Ginny just looked at Luna as though as she was mad – but Ginny was different, because she knew that she was mad. "Thanks for telling, Luna!" she said sarcastically. 

"Anytime," Luna said and took a bite of her toast. Then she poured some milk into a glass. She completely forgot that Ginny was there. Her eyes had wandered off to the Gryffindor table and at Ron. She looked at Hermione who slapped Ron's arm playfully while she was laughing. Luna sighed noticeably. Ginny followed her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Anyways – I'm off to classes. I think we have the same class first – Potions?" said Ginny. "Are you coming?" She smiled. 

"Oh yes – of course." Luna jumped off of the chair and followed some steps behind Ginny as she linked her arm into Emaline's. 

**Author's note: **Well...? I hopes you likes... *Points at the review button* *Does the puppydog eyes* Also, I'm sorry if my English is a little thin... It's not my native tongue ;P Advice greatly appreciated!!!


	2. Snape Surprises

**I do not own Harry Potter or Luna Lovegood or any JK Rowling people… but I do own Ginny's friend... Emaline. Yay!**

**Author's note: **yayay! New chapter =)

Luna actually liked Potions, because she was good at it. As Snape walked past her and saw the perfect potion she had made, he bit his teeth together and muttered "five points to Ravenclaw".  Luna stared at Professor Snape for a moment, and he went to terrorize Colin Creevey.

"I don't know how you do it," Ginny whispered to her. 

"You just have to do it right," Luna said softly and moved her stare to Ginny instead. Ginny looked at Luna.

"So that's how you do it," she said. Emaline rolled her eyes, but Ginny kicked her shin, giving her a look that said 'be nice to her'. Luna saw the look, and stared at her potion again, while Emaline was wincing. 

"What _did you do that for!?" Emaline hissed at Ginny. Ginny didn't say anything. Then she stammered;_

"I... I just thought that you..." She looked at Luna. _She just can't tell her off for it while I am here, _she thought, _because it concerns me. Luna gazed at Emaline, who stared somewhat frightened back; then she took a step so she was standing behind Ginny. Now it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes. "Nothing." Ginny finished her sentence, but gave Emaline a look that said 'we'll discuss it later'._

Then Snape came. "Miss Weasley, Miss Conrad, are you not paying attention in class. And look, Miss Conrad. Your potion is red, and it was supposed to be green. Ten points off Gryffindor, and I expect to see you after class, Miss Conrad."

Emaline looked like she was going to start crying. Luna gazed at Professor Snape. 

"I think that was unnecessary, Professor," she said dreamily. "She simply forgot watching it for a second... it's because she doesn't own any necklaces of luck." She looked at him without blinking; a thing many thought was uncomfortable.

"How dare you Miss Lovegood, to be so rude towards a Professor?" Snape sneered. "That's ten points off Ravenclaw, and I want to see you after class too." He looked evilly at her. Luna crossed her arms, shrugging her shoulders.

"Chomelia will not be happy," she said softly. Ginny and Emaline looked at her, confused.

"Chomelia?" Ginny said. 

"The Head Girl." Luna looked at Ginny. "Did you not know?"

"Well..." Ginny paused. "I just didn't know she actually was called Chomelia."

"Oh, I am not sure," Luna said, "it's just something I think."

Emaline tried not to start laughing, because she was sure that Luna was a maniac, and she didn't want people to think she was friends with her. Ginny smiled, though. And she saw that Emaline found it funny. Luna smiled slightly as well. She thought it was good people found her funny; many people thought she was funny, but they thought it in the wrong way. Luna watched Emaline for a little while, and then she looked at her potion again. She hoped she'd get at least an E.

Professor Snape walked up to the blackboard and started writing the homework there. Luna saw immediately it was a lot of homework. It was going to take a long time doing it; suddenly she was glad she wasn't on the Quidditch team. She knew Ginny was on the Quidditch team, as a chaser. Last year she'd been a seeker, but then Harry got back on the team. 

"They really do expect a lot of us in fifth year," Ginny groaned as she copied down the homework on a piece of parchment.

Emaline rolled her eyes: "No-one is _forcing _you to be on that Quidditch team, though." Emaline wasn't on the Quidditch team; she wasn't taken out on play there. Everyone knew she was dying to be a chaser, and Harry – as he was the new captain – had told her that she was first in line.

Cho Chang was the captain on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Head Girl, seeker, captain. She was one of the reasons Luna didn't play Quidditch; the other reason was that she had never touched a broom. She thought, if maybe Cho hadn't been playing there, she maybe would've tried a broom. But Cho had talent, and when they had to choose a new captain after Roger Davies had graduated, she had got almost all the votes. Luna knew that Cho had power. She was smart, pretty and she had talent in Quidditch, although she had had problems with injuries before. But now she was healthier than ever, and she had certainly got over her boyfriend – Cedric Diggory – Luna knew she had been very much in love with him. Padma had told Luna all the details about the Yule Ball in Luna's third year, because no-one had bothered to ask her out. 

"Well," Ginny suddenly said (or was it that suddenly? Luna had been lost in her thoughts again, as she very often was), "it does sounds tempting to quit sometimes – but I love playing Quidditch. But along with this OWL classes, _and _being a prefect –" Ginny blushed slightly as she said this – "I get very busy."

"Oh, you are a prefect," Luna said. "Just as your brother Ronald." 

Ginny nodded. Then she looked at the class rushing out of the classroom. "Oh – class is over. I'll see you guys later. Remember, you had to _stay after class_. Break a leg," she said jokingly and walked out.

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Conrad." Snape glared at them. "You two will have detention. Clean the Great Hall. And no magic! You will meet Filch there on Tuesday at eight p.m."

"Okay Professor, that sounds enjoyable," said Luna seriously. Snape stared at her and pursed his lips – "Well, go then! I don't want you two girls in my classroom. Go to your next class. Go!"

Emaline hurried out, but Luna used a long time gathering her stuff. She had to make sure that her Arithmancy book was ahead of her potions book, and that her pen case lay the way so her ink wouldn't spill out and – 

"Miss Lovegood."

Luna looked up quickly. Snape was standing at his desk, watching her. "Yes, Professor Snape?" Luna said dreamily.

"You should consider my NEWT class next year. Now hurry out, I don't want to see your face here longer than necessary." Snape didn't smile, but he didn't look as evil as usual either.

"Yes Professor. I should really save you from the sight." Luna showed no reaction on what Snape had said about his NEWT class next year, and she walked quickly out. Inside, however, she was bubbling with excite. With these thoughts in her head, she hurried off to the Arithmancy class.

_Dear Karina.                                                                              12 – 09 – 1996 _

_Professor Snape told me today that I should consider taking his Potions NEWT class next year. You need top grades for that! I am actually very flattered. Mother would be so proud of me if she still was able to send me mail – she was really a Potions-person.  In other news, I got away from Arithmancy with not much homework. It is pretty easy, and Professor Vector is such a good Professor. She always has something new to teach – and she forgave me for my disastrous last assignment.  I hope I will receive mail from Father soon. He always sends me The Quibbler with him. He has said that soon, maybe I can write articles for it as well. _

_Cho Chang, you know – the Head Girl, is really starting to annoy me. It seems like she thinks I'm insane… I know I am a bit, you know; weird, but I'm not really _insane_. But weird, I can be that… I spoke to Ginny today, by the way. She still likes Michael Corner, but he is together with Cho Chang. I told her that, but she did not seem that surprised by this. Cho Chang also used to date Harry Potter – but he seems like a normal person, so it's not a weird thing they're not together anymore… I saw her watching him in the DA. And I know she kissed him under the Mistletoe. I had the chance, but he seemed really awkward about it so I said that it was probably full of Nargles. I think he believed it. But it actually isn't true; it's the Christmas trees that are full of Nargles. I thought everyone knew that until that day._

_I think that Hermione Granger likes Ronald; I could see it at breakfast. She was all laughing and touching his arm. She smiled a lot. Padma told me once that it was flirting – if she hadn't, I wouldn't have known. She also told me she tried getting Ronald's attention at the Yule Ball (where I was not invited) like that. He didn't want to dance with her. I told her I wouldn't have minded having him as my partner, as I don't like dancing. I don't think she understood that not everyone likes dancing; she just looked oddly at me. I still would've loved to go to a Yule Ball or another ball with Ronald, but that is not because I don't like dancing… Oh, Karina, you know I have fancied Ronald for ages… well, at least one year. Father told me that he was not anything to collect; apparently he was so much different from me, although "his father has many interesting objects in his basement". _

_It is now I wish I still have Mother to talk to. I am sure she would have understood better than Father – but I won't complain. Harry Potter does not have a father or a mother, and recently he lost his God Father… I think he is okay, though. I send Mother letters all the time, but I never get any answers. Father says I must get over it and face that she is gone, but I know she isn't… I known she still is with me, I have talked to her several times – in my dreams. _

_But, I probably shouldn't write any more here, I have homework – OWL year is a very busy year. I am going to do Professor Snape's Potion essay. Potions is really an interesting subject, though the ingredients have many different effects, and not many are positive… _

_Love,_

_Luna._


	3. Horribly Horrible Head Girl Actions and ...

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything JK Rowling has created. **

**Author's note: **I hope you still like my fic… don't forget to review…!

Horribly Horrible Head Girl Actions and The Actual Emaline 

"Luna!" Luna turned around and saw Padma running towards her, her black plait flying behind her. Luna stopped and waited for Padma, who had now got by Luna's side. 

"I'm sorry I walked away from you yesterday – It's just that Cho – she's – you know what Cho's like – and I don't want Cho on my back – you know?" she apologised.

"I suppose that is quite alright," Luna said. 

"She'd probably give me all the worst jobs." Padma giggled a little. Luna remembered that she was a prefect. Oh yeah. And Cho Chang was Head Girl.

"Cho gives the prefects their work?" Luna asked. Padma nodded;

"Yeah, she does, with the Head Boy. She usually gives Pansy Parkinson the most work – and Hermione Granger. But I don't think she cares, though. I usually don't get much work." She smiled.

"I see," Luna said. "If that's the case, then I'm glad I am not a prefect."

Padma blushed. "Well, Cho is kind of… you know."

"Oh, I know." Luna rolled her eyes and Padma started laughing.

"Where is Cho now?" Luna asked.

Padma shrugged. "She's probably behind the greenhouses with Michael – a very good example for the first- and second years."

Luna nodded. "I agree. The greenhouses aren't a very hygienic place to be; besides some plants may come after them. Everyone knows that Professor Sprout has an army of Devil's Snares to get rid of rude students."

Padma just shook her head. "Are you coming for dinner?" she said.

"Yes, yes. I have a detention later this evening – I would not want to miss that." Luna started walking to the Great Hall.

"You got detention? Was it Snape?" said Padma.

"Yes it was Professor Snape, but that is quite alright. Because he also told me I could join his NEWT class next year," Luna said, not trying to hide her smile.

"That sounds great!" Padma said. "I only know in Gryffindor, Harry and Hermione are taking it… in Slytherin Draco Malfoy is taking it. In Hufflepuff there's Susan Bones. And there are actually no Ravenclawers – I wonder why." 

"Yes," Luna said. "That is an odd thing. I didn't think we were that stupid."

Padma looked at her. "I'm not sure how to take this," she said dryly. 

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you," Luna apologised. "After all, you need top grades for it." 

Padma nodded.

When they got to the Great Hall, it was stuffed. It was hard finding some empty seats at the Ravenclaw table. Cho Chang and Michael Corner were not there. Padma squeezed in beside Anthony Goldstein, and Luna squeezed herself next to Padma. Anthony nodded at Luna; she had never really spoken to him before. 

"Hello," Luna said to him as a reply. 

"Where's the Head Girl?" Anthony asked. 

"Oh, behind the greenhouses again," Padma said.

Luna found this highly boring; instead of listening to their conversation, her eyes drifted over to the Gryffindor table again. Over to Ron… talking to Hermione, as usual. Harry was in a discussion with Neville and Dean Thomas. Ginny was talking to her friend Emaline. Emaline was looking at Anthony. They were probably talking about him, because Ginny pointed at him and Emaline blushed. Luna had always thought talking about guys was silly – there were many other things you could do, like reading The Quibbler. Now, however, she looked a little bit different at the case. But she found out that she couldn't tell Ginny – he was her brother after all. Padma? Maybe… Karina? Yes… she told her many things. And she carried her in her school bag all day, and had her in the drawer at night – but how much friendship was there in a book? Luna thought about this for a while, until someone poked her in the head.

"Earth to Loony." Luna turned around. It was Cho Chang. Why did she have to come?

"You lost us ten points," Cho said accusingly, glaring at her. 

"I earned us five, though, so I actually only lost five."

Luna could see the wheels work inside Cho's head. Luna had been offensive, and she could see Cho found it threatening. She thought a little while for a reply, and then she said in a voice full of loath: "You still lost points. And getting detention – what were you thinking!? This is not acceptable. Oh, and keep your books in your _bag_!" She threw a book called _A Study of Ancient Runes 3 – We are getting to Grips with our Runes_. 

"I think someone is stealing my belongings, Head Girl," Luna said slowly. **_Think? _**Luna thought. _I suppose it can come out that way too. But what was she supposed to say? _"Excuse me Head Girl, I know that someone's stealing my stuff and it's most likely you…" _It didn't even sound good in her head._

"So you think that, you," said Cho and rolled her eyes. "You know what _my _theory is?" Luna opened her mouth and was to answer, but Cho continued; "_I think that you just want to get attention by hiding your _belongings, _but guess what: for all _we_ care, they can just rot in the place you hide them! No-one really likes you, no-one!" _

Luna didn't really know what to say. She looked at Padma, but she was very interested in her food. Anthony was chatting _very busily with Michael Corner. No-one in the Great Hall was looking at her at all. Cho raised her thin, plucked eyebrows at Luna with a 'what-did-I-say'- look. Luna stared back at Cho without blinking, till Cho had to go away and squeeze herself next to Michael Corner. Luna looked over at Padma. Her eyes said 'I'm sorry'. Luna hoped someone would want to be friends with her while Cho was there too…_

_Dear Karina.                                                                                                13-09-96_

_Cho Chang has gone too far now… I wonder what I have ever done to her. I don't know what Michael Corner is seeing in her either; maybe it's in fear of her. My theory is that everyone is afraid of her… being the Head Girl and all. But can't I at least have someone on _my _"team"? I just can't believe that people avoid me just because of my "weirdness". Everyone in Ravenclaw are so, well, snobby. The Gryffindors are okay though, at least Ginny and Harry. And Ronald, well he's more than okay. Yes, I know this isn't very "me". But I have a detention to do, can't write anymore. It's with Emaline Conrad, Ginny's best friend. I'll write to you later._

_Love, _

_Luna._

~*~

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Conrad. You both are to clean The Great Hall with these-" Filch the Caretaker pointed at some mops and two buckets of water with muggle soap in it. Luna wondered vaguely where he had got it from. "-And no magic. This is to be done the muggle way – the way I always have to do –" He cut himself off, looking a little awkward suddenly. "Just do it. I want it super clean. In fact, I want it so clean I can lick it."

"Gee," Emaline said while rolling her eyes after Filch had walked off.

"Yes, I could not have said it better myself," Luna said absent-mindedly. Emaline just looked at her, and then she started working, muttering to herself.

"…and I hadn't even done the Potions essay…" "…dirty floor…" "…students should wipe their shoes before they go in…" "…oh, GROSS, they should've thought better through having a food fight…"

"It is not so smart talking to yourself," Luna said slowly while she was sitting on her knees on the floor, scrubbing it with soap and water. Emaline looked like she was surprised that Luna was talking to her. "You can go insane. Insane people do that."

"And you don't talk to yourself?" Emaline said this before she could think. "I'm sorry - I saw Cho Chang being mean with you today," she said awkwardly, while looking away.

"Oh yes, she got quite nasty," Luna said and nodded. Emaline swallowed.

"Don't you get, I mean… mad?" she asked while watching Luna as she cleaned the floor carefully.

"Oh yes, more than you can imagine." Luna didn't take her eyes off the floor. "But some things just don't go together – could you imagine me going bananas in the Great Hall while throwing random objects – mostly sharp ones – at the Head Girl?"

"Well I guess – it doesn't really fit. But that's what people want right? Unexpected things…" Emaline was still watching Luna while she was cleaning the floor very slowly. "Besides, it would be fun."

"You may have a point," Luna said thoughtfully. "I will think about it. But it was a good suggestion." Emaline smiled.

"So your father is the editor of The Quibbler?" she said slowly, now looking away.

"Yes, it is my favourite magazine," Luna explained with a slight nod. As if no-one knew that. 

"It's very interesting," Emaline said suddenly eagerly and nodded. "Don't tell anyone – but I get it by owls, I think it's great." Her cheeks went a shade of red. For the first time, Luna looked up from her cleaning and at Emaline. She couldn't believe it – Emaline liking The Quibbler?

"That's great," Luna said smiling. Emaline smiled back, and they continued to work in silence. 

_Dear Karina.                                                                                                13-09-96_

_I have just got back from my detention with Emaline Conrad, and my hands are hurting horribly. Five hours, we used. So now the clock is __one a.m.__, but I just had _to write some… I think, maybe Emaline isn't that much against me after all. She likes the Quibbler, she told me. But I won't tell anyone though, I promised that. I'll try and talk to Padma tomorrow… maybe I can talk some sense into her. It doesn't look like she likes Cho either. Oh, what am I saying? It's like a fight between good and evil. Where Cho Chang is evil, of course… __

_Maybe I should do as the ministry did last year – get an army of something over natural. That'd be great. But I need to stop now, I'm falling asleep soon…_

_Love,_

_Luna._

**Author's note: **I hope you like… oh and don't forget reviewing! ;P


	4. Dreaming and Plotting

**I still don't own any of the work of JK Rowling. But I'm working on it ;P**

**Author's note: **Thanks to ALL who has reviewed! I love y'all! I don't know what you guys think of Luna/Ron… I don't know what I think of them either… heh :P  Please let me know after you read this chapter, though…! And also, do you think the Luna/diary things are all right? Because if you don't, please do tell… 

Dreaming and Plotting

When Luna got down to her common room the next morning, she saw a notice posted on the notice boards:

_First Hogsmeade weekend will take place on October 3rd. Remember only third years and up. Please give the applications with your parents'/guardians' sign to your house head._

_Professor Flitwick_

Luna smiled. Then she had something to look forward to; maybe she could go with Ginny and Emaline. Ron was probably going with Hermione and Harry. Luna wondered if there was something between them; it was very likely it was. She needed to find Ginny quickly so she could ask her about the Hogsmeade weekend. It was very early, so Cho hadn't got up yet. Luna was happy about this. She wouldn't like to meat her there. She hurried out of her common room. Then she was stopped by Padma.

"Luna!" she said and grabbed her shoulder. 

"Padma," Luna nodded at her. She wasn't really happy to see her, although she still wanted to be her friend. She just didn't like it when she didn't stick up for her the previous day.

"Are you going to ignore me now?" Padma asked. She looked sad, actually. 

"I was actually planning to," Luna said softly and started walking down the stairs.

Padma sighed. "Oh Luna, please… don't be mad at me. I really want to be your friend!" Padma Patil, one of the most popular and pretty girls at Hogwarts wanted to be Luna Lovegood, the weirdest and possibly the most insane girl at Hogwarts' friend. In Luna's opinion, Padma was even prettier than Cho, and she was nicer than her twin sister Parvati who seemed to care for only boys and clothes. 

"I…" Luna said, but then she suddenly bumped into someone. She was of course only looking at the person she talked to; it was very typical for her, which was probably why she was so absent-minded. She fell on the floor and heard someone talk to her.

"Gee Luna, I'm so sorry." _Ronald! _Luna thought and swallowed. She tried to keep her face calm.

"Well, things like that happen. It is my fault; I did not really pay attention." _As usual, she thought. But Luna was __not going to blush. __Not. Not. But of course she did. She could feel the red colour flush over her face, which was usually very pale. _

"I'm really sorry…," Ron said. "Are you alright?" He held out his hand for her and helped her up, looking at her face curiously. As if he had never seen a girl blush before.

"Yes, very," Luna said. _What a stupid answer, _she thought. She was in a trance (though she almost was, but this was a _different trance). _

"So, you ever gonna let go of my hand?" Ron asked with a slight laugh.

"Oh, gosh!" Now Luna's face went crimson. She let go of his hand and looked at something interesting at the floor. She was just acting like those crazy girls… with no minds. _"Wit Beyond Measure is a Man's Greatest Treasure". _It didn't really make much sense now, as Luna couldn't even say a word.

"Well, I should be off now," Ron said. "Padma," he said and nodded. Padma smiled at Ron, and then Ron looked at Luna.

"I'll see you later Luna," he said and smiled friendly at her. Luna was speechless. She just stood there, warm in her face while gaping like a fish. She _didn't let go of his hand. Oh God, how embarrassing was that? Padma poked her arm lightly. _

"I didn't know you like Ron," she said teasingly.

"I do not like him," Luna whispered. "I love him… don't you understand?"

"Oh well, you can't be sure if you love him, you don't even know him!" Padma said and smiled.

"But he's so fine," Luna said breathlessly, blinking. "And I didn't let go of his hand." Padma giggled.

"Well that could have been handled better," she said. Luna tilted her head slightly.

"Anyway, Ronald likes Hermione… not me. Luna, hah! Who likes her? Loony Luna…"

Padma looked at Luna carefully. Luna never said things like that about herself, so Padma thought it had to be serious. She really wanted to help her.

"Well, maybe you can become his friend if you can't get together with him…," she said slowly. 

"That's a thing," Luna said and closed her eyes. "But… he is probably on _Cho's team." She sighed and looked at Padma. "And originally, you are too…"_

"Cho's team… me? I think not. I'd rather get more prefect duties," Padma said. "Or I'll get my jobs from the Head Boy instead…"

Luna smiled broadly. This was going the right way. "You remind me of someone," she told Padma.

"Oh?" said Padma, "Who?"

"Karina."

"Who's she?"

"My diary…"

Padma started giggling, then Luna did as well, and then they walked down to the Great Hall together.

_Dear Karina.                                                                                                __14-09-96___

_I bumped into Ronald this morning. I fell, and he helped me up. It was magic – well, everything here was magic – but it was that kind of magic muggles always talk about. He took my hand! And I managed not to let go of it… oh God it was so embarrassing. I think I went redder than his hair – and that is quite red. _

_Anyway – Padma Patil is a really nice person. She just told me she's not on _Cho's Team _today. It made me really happy, she reminded me of you, actually. I also found out that the first Hogsmeade weekend is soon – I asked Ginny if we could go together, and we're going to go with Emaline. It will get fun. I usually go by myself – but now I'm going with two of my friends, yes I'm calling them friends. It's great._

_Love,_

_Luna._

~*~

"Okay, tell me," Ginny said to Luna. They were sitting in the library with Emaline, whispering, because they didn't want to get thrown out by Madame Pince.

"Well," said Luna slowly, so the girls could take in every word. "I want to do something to Cho Chang after what she did to me yesterday…"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Wow," she said, "'cause you really don't want to get on Cho's bad side, you know…" She trailed off. Ginny was a prefect, and then it was good to be on the Head Girl's good side.

"But that is exactly what I want!" Luna exclaimed quietly. "She was so mean to me yesterday – and I know I have Padma with me…" Luna looked at Emaline without blinking.

"What?" Emaline whispered, "What are you looking at me for… what do you want me to do?"

"Just, well, maybe count you in?" Luna replied. 

"Well, I suppose so, maybe…" Emaline said. 

"I'll try and see if Padma can get Anthony to join in-" Emaline's eyes grew large;

"Anthony? Well… I suppose… count me in then." Ginny interrupted them.

"Luna, I am not really sure on this… you know I'm a prefect, what if Cho starts giving me loads of tasks? I know she really wants Ravenclaw to win this year too… maybe she makes me patrol the corridors on Quidditch practices? Harry would absolutely kill me." She looked begging at Luna and Emaline.

"Ginny – who said you _have _to go to Cho to get your tasks? Why don't you just go to Fred?" Emaline said. Frederick Diggory was Head Boy and in Hufflepuff, he was Cedric's younger brother. 

"I suppose so…" Ginny hesitated a little. "Oh fine then. Count me in. Do you have any idea on what to do with her?" she said.

"Destroy her ego," Luna said at once.

Emaline raised her eyebrows. "She would so hate that."

"That is the point," Luna said softly. "Probably something to her skin…"

"We could ask Hermione for help." Ginny said.

"Yeah maybe…" Luna hesitated. 

"Or we could make a Potion," said Emaline and pointed at Luna. "Luna you are good at making Potions, aren't you?"

"I am not that bad," Luna said. "But I will never get into the Restricted Section – I need to get there… I suppose I could talk to Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Ginny said loudly. Then she lowered her voice; "Snape?"

"Yes, Professor Snape," Luna said. "That is no problem. I am sure I can find a way…"

"If you do, I'll eat Ron's socks," Ginny said.

Luna smiled. "All right, but if you do, be prepared… there are probably some Hornliks there."

"Hornliks?" Ginny said confusedly.

"Oh, nothing to worry about," Luna said dreamily. 

_Dear Karina.                                                                                                __14-09-96___

_We are now plotting against the evil Cho Chang. Do something terrible to her. Make her face go full with acne… She would absolutely hate that. I am not sure of what will happen after that, but that is okay. After I've done something to her with some other people, then I have some on my "team" as well. I will not be afraid of Cho Chang. And for Ginny's sake, I hope Michael Corner breaks up with her. Cho of course, not Ginny…_

_Love, _

_Luna._


End file.
